Kruzilian Revolution of 2181
The Kruzilian Revolution of 2181, also known as the December Revolution, was a series of events that led to the overthrow of the monarchy that had been in charge of Kruzil since the late 21st century. This Revolution led to the formation of the 3rd Republic of Kruzil. Causes The monarchy, under the House of Camudir, had led Kruzil basically as robber barons for two generations. Little was done to reassure the people's livelyhood and the populace began to get restless. In 2176 an ultra-nationalist group, the Kruzilian Forum, began to act subersively against the existing monarchy. Pamphlets, newsletters, and many other types of information campaigns were started that began to shift public opinion radically away from the already unpopular monarchy. The Kruzilian Forum, seeing an opportunity to seize power away from the monarchy began to mount guerilla raids on monarchist military units. The public was stirred by these actions to support the Forum. White November In November of 2181 the people of Kruzil took to the streets to protest the monarchy of King Leo XV openly. This was met with little to no resistence as the police were either Forum members or were sympathetic to the protesters. "White November" is named as such because while there was much activity against the government not one civilian casualty was reported by either side. It seemed as if the monarchy would simply give up power. In December, it became quite obvious that this would not happen. Red December On December 2nd, King Leo ordered the arrest of any protester seen on the streets of Kruzil. Royal Guard troops began to round up resistence leaders and subversive elements of the Forum. On the 10th rioting against the government began in nearly every single Kruzilian city. Florenzia began to burn as the rioters burnt down military barracks. In the first 3 days of rioting at least 200 deaths were confirmed. Slowly, the police and military began to give up and ignore rioters. On December 16th a large group of rioters, led by the head members of the Forum, stormed the Royal Palace in Florenzia. The guards didn't move an inch as the crowd passed right by them. Within ten minutes King Leo XV was in handcuffs on the front steps of the Royal Palace. Thomas Andrews, spokesman for the Forum, then approached the stairs, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and read the now famous "Forum Order 1" which officially charged King Leo with treason, sedition, fraud, murder, and tyranical activity as a ruler. His punishment, so read the Order, was permanant banishment from Kruzil for him and any member of his House. Legacy 3rd Republic As the people of Kruzil began to write a new constitution, the Kruzilian Forum began to be seen as the legitimate successor to the King. The Forum was increasingly asked for advice in writing the constitution. In the end the legislature of Kruzil during the 3rd Republic would be named the "Forum" after the group that made possible the formation of the Republic. Monarchical Views in Kruzil As an end note to Forum Order 1, the Forum had passed an amendment that stated that at no time in the future would Kruzil be lead by a monarch. The amendment stated that the Constitution of Kruzil would include a section stating that it would be illegal for the legislature to install a monarch as the head of state or head of government of Kruzil. This end note was wildly popular, and remains so to this day. It would be out of the question for any Kruzilian to promote monarchism in any way.